<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strike the Oath by aids_lizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103401">Strike the Oath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aids_lizard/pseuds/aids_lizard'>aids_lizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbians With Guns, Mafia AU, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, No Lesbians Die, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Strong Female Characters, crime lesbians, rich lesbians, rich people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aids_lizard/pseuds/aids_lizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco had heard the stories. The rumors claiming that servants weren't even allowed to spare mere glances at the near holy presence that was Ymir's esteemed angel. He'd heard them, of course, but didn't believe them nearly enough to even register them as any semblance of truth. But oh, oh how mistaken he'd been.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue-mellohi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco had heard the stories. The rumors claiming that servants weren't even allowed to spare mere glances at the near holy presence that was Ymir's esteemed angel. He'd heard them, of course, but didn't believe them nearly enough to even register them as any semblance of truth. But oh, oh how mistaken he'd been.</p><p>The whole hall silenced, so quiet that the slightest sigh could've been mistaken for the loudest echo. Marco began to raise his eyes, but a quick jab in the side halted his brief movement. He looked over, and a servant stared at them like he'd just committed a serious crime. Oh. Oh.</p><p>So they were serious with this, huh?</p><p>Marco blinked owlishly, and then stared at his feet. The only sound was Historia's designer heels clacking against the floor, as if everyone was holding their breath. Like their breath wasn't even worthy of her. Like they were but dirt beneath her feet.</p><p>Just as quick as she had arrived, she had left. Marco let out a breath, still recoiling from the hall's immediate reaction to Historia. He glanced around, mildly shocked when everyone just went back to doing their jobs as if this was nothing but a typical occurrence. Interesting. His train of thought screeched to a halt when a gaudily dressed man began approaching him.</p><p>"You're Marco Bott, yes?" The man beamed, his smile a mask for the obviously scrutinizing gaze.</p><p>Marco nodded, wordless for a moment before finally speaking. "Yeah, that's me. You are?" He inquired with a tilt of his head.</p><p>"I'm Jean Kirstein, manager-or-something-like-that extraordinaire. You've applied to be Historia's assistant, haven't you? Good luck with that," He huffed a laugh, his tone speaking louder than her words.</p><p>"That's exactly right. I'm not sure exactly what that entails, but here we are."</p><p>"Ah, Bott, walk and talk," Jean said, starting down the hallway without sparing a glance to see whether or not Marco was following. "Historia is...difficult, to put it lightly. She's picky with the people here, and moody. Recently, however, she's been a bit lonely. And so, Ymir had the idea for this. An assistant in name, but really, you're to be more of a companion than anything. A friend," He explained, his features briefly softening.</p><p>Marco pushed out a sigh. This would be easy. Easy enough. Before he could utter any grievances, Jean cut him off.</p><p>"Now, I'm assuming you know about the, er, main business that Ymir runs."</p><p>Marco almost scoffed. Everyone knew this. At first glance, Ymir Reiss was your average businesswoman. Her luxury fashion brand already generated mass amounts of money, but behind the curtains was an even more grueling pursuit.</p><p>Ymir Reiss, despite being the CEO of a very successful fashion company, was also head of one of the biggest crime circuits in America. It was no exaggeration to say that she was one of the most powerful women in America. She had means to anything and anyone.</p><p>Marco nodded. "I came from a family of this kind as well. Smaller, obviously, but same concept. I have experience, if anything," He confirmed.</p><p>Jean grinned, although his scrutinizing eyes never faltered. "That's a good thing to have around here, Marco. Now, what's the saying again? May the odds be ever in your favor."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i apologize for the brevity. after all, it's just the prologue :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter one-love like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The door swung open. Marco and Jean stood on the other side, their hands full with shoe boxes, dress bags, and more unnamed objects. “We brought goodies, too!” Jean threw a closed fist in the air as if just winning a competition. Two shoeboxes toppled out of his arms and onto the marbled floor, but he paid no mind and waltzed into the room regardless.</p><p>Marco followed soon after Jean, picking up the chaos and destruction that the blonde left in his wake. “Gala tonight,” He explained shortly, gingerly bending down while simultaneously balancing the rest of the things he was assigned to carry. “Reiner Braun, Ymir’s favorite,” He said, voice dripping in the vinegar of sarcasm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Historia stared herself down in the mirror, vaguely registering the approaching figure that was Ymir. Her wife’s expression was a semblance of a smirk, and she seemed to not be paying attention to anything but her dear Historia. Ymir approached her wife from behind, wrapping her hands around the slimmer waist and burying her face into the crook joining Historia’s neck and shoulders.</p><p>“I missed you,” Ymir said, voice muffled by the porcelain skin of defined collarbone. </p><p>“Ymir, it’s been an hour,” Historia laughed, gently shoving Ymir’s hand away with the plateau of her palm.</p><p>“Each hour without my beloved feels like a year,” Ymir complained, obviously hyperbolizing her words.</p><p>Historia turned around to face her wife. To be one of the most powerful women in the country, Ymir could be such a baby. The couple’s fond bickering was shoved out of existence when a knock sounded through the spacious room. Ymir scowled, obviously not too amused by their quality time ending so soon. Despite this, Historia’s voice cut through the silence. “Come in.”</p><p>The door swung open. Marco and Jean stood on the other side, their hands full with shoe boxes, dress bags, and more unnamed objects. “We brought goodies, too!” Jean threw a closed fist in the air as if just winning a competition. Two shoeboxes toppled out of his arms and onto the marbled floor, but he paid no mind and waltzed into the room regardless.</p><p>Marco followed soon after Jean, picking up the chaos and destruction that the blonde left in his wake. “Gala tonight,” He explained shortly, gingerly bending down while simultaneously balancing the rest of the things he was assigned to carry. “Reiner Braun, Ymir’s favorite,” He said, voice dripping in the vinegar of sarcasm.</p><p>Ymir wrinkled her nose, not even attempting to mask her distaste for the fellow business mogul. Her grip around Historia’s waist tightened, almost as if seeking an invisible force to protect the blonde from any harm coming her way. “You know my feelings about Reiner. I don’t like the way he looks at you, my Historia. He always seems to be undressing you with his eyes. He’s a dog if anything.”</p><p>Historia scoffed, dismissing the idea as another one of Ymir’s delusions. “You think everyone does that, darling.”</p><p>But Ymir was right. Everyone couldn’t help but stare at the marvel that was Historia Reiss. Her purely golden hair was comparable to a sunflower. Even when windswept, her locks framed her face most pleasantly. The bangs that would’ve seemed out of place on anyone else simply added to the effect. Her blue eyes, large and seemingly innocent, were ineffably capturing. Her radiant, porcelain skin was flawless, maybe except when littered with bruises and marks born from passion.</p><p>Her body was lithe with slim muscles and soft curves. She was dainty, too. Short and petite, with slim legs and small breasts gracing her chest. The cut of her jawline could slice a fatal wound, and her face seemed perfectly proportionate. </p><p>She was regal and held herself with sovereign importance that few could rival. A mere glance in anyone’s direction was enough to make them drop to their knees and become yet another one of Historia’s faithful servants. She was the envy of Aphrodite herself.</p><p>No one was surprised when Ymir was adequately enamored with Historia. Everyone was, and it seemed as if Ymir would be another suitor just waiting to be rejected. Historia, however, seemed to have different plans. People of every gender had attempted to court her, offering undying love and lavish gifts of every variety. The blonde had shot all of them down with a shake of her head and a polite but dismissive smile.</p><p>No one was quite sure how Ymir had managed to captivate Historia. She seemed untouchable beyond belief, almost as if she was a myth or one in the making. Yet Ymir swooped in and entranced her before anyone could blink.</p><p>Maybe it was the money. Maybe it was sheer power Ymir wielded. Maybe Historia simply had a thing for freckles.</p><p>Regardless of the reason, once put together, Ymir and Historia were unstoppable. Undefiable. Everyone glared with envy as Ymir paraded Historia around on her arm as if delivering a blatant ‘fuck you’ to the girl’s previous suitors. </p><p>Little did they know was the true power Historia possessed. Ymir was undeniably influential, and the seemingly innocent blonde had her wrapped around her petite pinky finger. With a brief sentence, Historia could have anyone of any standing killed, or any building, no matter how guarded, robbed fruitless. </p><p>Ymir would burn down the world for Historia. And that’s what made Historia dangerous.</p><p>This, however, did not mute the inconveniences of galas and useless events like the one Reiner Braun was hosting that night. Historia tried to see the best in it though. At least she could dress up in stunning clothes.</p><p>“Are you going with us, Marco?” Historia urged her dear friend, kicking off a shoe and pulling towards her a box with a designer emblem on it.</p><p>“I could if you wanted to. We could say I’m a chaperone or whatever,” Marco hummed absent-mindedly, organizing the new shoeboxes at the foot of the couch.</p><p>Jean turned to Ymir, a sly grin painted on his face. “If Marco gets to go, I should too! You can say I’m Historia’s bodyguard,” He supplied, inching towards the woman.</p><p>Ymir scoffed, striking a good-natured slap onto Jean’s soldier. “Don’t kid me. You couldn’t beat the shit out of anyone even if you tried. Historia would whoop your ass, Kirstein.”</p><p>Jean feigned offense. “You claim to be my best friend Ymir, but you’re so mean to me,” He complained, rubbing the place where Ymir had landed a slap. It was probably going to bruise. </p><p>Ymir rolled her eyes. “Someone has to humble you. Might as well be me.”</p><p>Historia, having finally liked a single pair of the dozens of shoes, turned to the pair. “Stop bickering, we have places to be. Children are dying, Jean,” She stressed, playing into their dramatics.</p><p>Marco groaned, resisting the urge to flop onto the floor. “You guys are insufferable. Historia, the handmaids request your presence in your spare bedroom. They need to make sure your measurements are correct. Jean, it’s your job to make sure our arrival and departure go smoothly. And, uh, Ymir, go do your Ymir things,” He ordered, waving a hand in the air.</p><p>Everyone stared at him wide-eyed, almost as if they couldn’t comprehend their typically soft-spoken voice of reason commandeering them. Marco narrowed his eyes as if reading their thoughts. “Go! You guys aren’t deaf!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woahh two chapters in a day!! hopefully u like it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter two-sway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Historia nodded wordlessly, basking in the loving words and sheer adoration. Ymir continued, “So if you ever really get tired of that Reiner guy, all you have to do is say the word.” Her tone was casual as if she hadn’t just threatened to kill a man in cold blood. “I can do anything.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!! first off, i made a playlist for this story!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4kMuP6g3ah2qEuBNYDRUFO?si=bca04e9e6fbf4e27<br/>i've been working on it for a while, so it's pretty long :)<br/>secondly, i changed chapter titles! each one will be named after a song on the playlist so i hope you guys enjoy that!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gala seemed to go silent at the entrance of the near royal presence that was Ymir and Historia Reiss. Conversations came to a screeching halt and eyes turned towards the opening doors. Historia’s dress was flattering and even the flashy dresses of other attendants paled in comparison.</p>
<p>	The top was corset-esque, golden, and open in the back. Sheer panels on both sides were adorned with beads and jewels, shiny and eyecatching as anything Historia wore was. The bottom was a skirt, red velvet, and ruby. The front of it was tight, hugging her figure in a flattering manner. Behind it emerged a train that looked impossible not to trip over, but somehow Historia was managing. It too was bead and jewel embroidered. Her golden hair was pulled into an elegant bun, and the hairpiece paired with it had golden twig-like sticks emerging from it. She had emerald earrings and Louboutin heels, adding to the regal aesthetic.</p>
<p>	The dress wasn’t revealing by any means but was still enough to make anyone drop to their knees and beg for a mere taste of the beauty that was Historia Reiss. No one was surprised at the extravagance. The money did come from Ymir’s pockets after all. It seemed as if her life goal at this point was to provide only the best for her dear Historia.</p>
<p>	Ymir was stunning as well, just in a different way. Her deep ruby red blazer complimented Historia’s dress most exquisitely. It seemed as if Ymir was making a conscious effort to make her beloved the star of the show, but still prove that they were a pair. </p>
<p>	It was clear that Ymir herself was the genius behind the masterpiece of an outfit. No one was surprised; after all, Ymir had capitalized on her talent in design. It was the business that brought her off the ground and sent her flying above the rest.</p>
<p>	Historia’s face was neutral, like a model posing for the perfect photo. She spared not a single glance towards those staring at her, while Ymir’s scowl paid very well enough attention to them. Reiner Braun’s gala belonged to the Reisses now.</p>
<p>	They beelined for the bar. They didn’t intend to drink, but it was near the balcony which always made for the perfect escape. Jean and Marco followed closely behind the pair, engaged in conversation of their own.</p>
<p>	Despite Marco’s consistently exasperated expression when talking to Jean, the two were incredibly close. Over Marco’s years of working for Ymir, the two had developed an unrivaled bond. Being the only staff members that could be considered friends of Ymir and Historia, they were respected and known throughout the circuit and became each other’s closest confidants. </p>
<p>	Additionally, it was clear Jean favored Marco in a way slightly more intimate than a mere friend would. No one was sure whether or not Marco reciprocated the feelings. His expression was always focused and unreadable, leaving no answers to the whispers left in his wake.</p>
<p>	Jean began approaching the bar, but a sharp glare from Historia stopped him. “What happened to being my bodyguard, Jean?” She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Jean didn’t respond, instead choosing to sit next to Marco and abandon his plans for intoxication. It was clear that Historia was asking the question for Marco’s sake so that her friend didn’t have to deal with the joy that was a drunk Jean Kirstein.</p>
<p>	Throughout the so far uneventful night, glances were thrown their way but the group was never properly disturbed. That was, until, Reiner Braun showed up, molesting the group’s peace. “Historia,” He paused, staring at the woman, and then continued, “Ymir.” His tone was choppier as he addressed the taller one.</p>
<p>	It was no secret that Reiner Braun favored Historia. The blonde didn’t even try to hide it either, blatantly needy for the girl even in front of her wife.</p>
<p>	“Mr. Braun,” Ymir deadpanned, answering before Historia could so she could rush the conversation along. Just like Reiner failed to conceal his love for Historia, Ymir failed to conceal her scorn for Reiner. It’s not like either of them tried in the first place.</p>
<p>	“Well, I have to thank you two for coming tonight!” He grinned, charming as ever. Ymir loathed it.</p>
<p>	“And I have to thank you for coming to grace us with your presence,” She seethed, freckled face distorting into an unreadable but negative expression, “Regardless, we’ll be leaving now. Historia, let’s dance.” She turned away from an open-mouthed Reiner, leaving him shocked in the dust.</p>
<p>	Ymir pulled Historia along and onto the dance floor. She spun the blonde until they were facing each other. They swayed to the music, careful as to not let Historia get caught in her dress. It was a wordless song that neither of them knew, so they weren’t quite engaged.</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry for being controlling,” Ymir murmured, planting a brief yet affectionate kiss onto pale blonde hair. </p>
<p>	“I don’t mind. You know I’m not quite a fan of him anyways,” The smaller figure responded, just as quiet.</p>
<p>	Ymir’s hands rested on Historia’s waist, holding her close and gently swaying her to a rhythm that most likely didn’t match the beat of the song at this point. “I’ll never get tired of your beauty, my love,” She leaned her head down to whisper in Historia’s ear. “I’d do anything for you, you know that, right?”</p>
<p>	Historia nodded wordlessly, basking in the loving words and sheer adoration. Ymir continued, “So if you ever really get tired of that Reiner guy, all you have to do is say the word.” Her tone was casual as if she hadn’t just threatened to kill a man in cold blood. “I can do anything.”</p>
<p>	Historia once again nodded. She knew this, and in the past, she’d utilized it. And she’d done things herself, too, with and without Ymir. After all, her wife wasn’t the only dangerous one in the relationship. </p>
<p>	And so, “Ask me later if he starts talking too much.”</p>
<p>	Ymir nodded, already plotting. She didn’t care who or what was in her way. She would do absolutely anything to keep her beloved satisfied. If that was Reiner Braun, so be it. Said Reiner Braun would have to move out of the way, or else he would deal with the not-so-pretty consequences.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope that was a fun chapter!! that being said, is there anything you guys specifically wanna see? more marco and jean? drop any suggestions, i still need ideas and i want to satisfy everyone! &lt;3 thank you guys for reading, seeing every comment makes me so so happy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>